Seiun
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Haciendo reír a Manami que complacido admira como el viento, su amigo, mece las estrellas brillantes encerradas en los ojos de Sakamichi en medio de aquel verde paisaje. Manami Sangaku/Onoda Sakamichi


**S**_eiu__**n**_

**P**or _**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

Es curioso, el cómo las estrellas parecen colisionar y transformarse en grandes y poderosas nebulosas de intensos azules en esos enormes ojos que atentos se iluminan al ver la figura blanca y pulida de su bicicleta. Haciendo de Onoda Sakamichi alguien bastante interesante de admirar.

Manami le observa con una sonrisa gentil, amable, pintándole los labios mientras descansa al apoyar las caderas en uno de los barandales que cercan el punto de descanso en el que se han parado. El clima es perfecto, así lo siente Sangaku que parece no sudar en lo más mínimo a diferencia del novato de Souhoku quien exhibe desde la nuca hasta la parte de la espalda que su playera le permite, un fino río de sudor. Sudor que le abrillanta la pálida piel que apenas si comienza a tomar color bajo aquel sol que los vigila de cerca.

"¿Tanto te gusta, Sakamichi_-kun_?"

El estudiante de Hakogaku suelta después de haberle dado un trago a la bebida comprada unos instantes atrás.

"¡¿Eh?!, sí, la bicicleta de Manami_-kun_ es hermosa y brillante"

Onoda, cuando habla, voltea a verlo, exponiéndole ese universo infinito tapizado de constelaciones y cometas que dichosos danzan en el interior de esos ojos, y con ello Sangaku siente un poderoso sentimiento parecido a la alegría, pero mucho más intenso, generársele diligente. Es tan fuerte que fluye vertiginoso por sus venas, desde la planta de los pies hasta la cabeza. Haciéndole sonreír descontrolado. Acercando el rostro al de Onoda que curioso, igual que un gato, le mira callado. Pronto Sangaku cambia la expresión en su cara, dejando una apenada, lastimosa, pese a la sonrisa marcada en su boca.

"¿Huh?"

Captando de inmediato la atención de Onoda.

"¿Sucede algo, Manami_-kun_?"

Sangaku cierra los ojos, suspirando, todo ante la sagaz mirada del otro.

"¿Sabes?, nunca había sentido _esto_"

"¿_Esto_?"

Sakamichi no comprende a qué hacen referencia las palabras de Manami, quien se lleva la mano al pecho para cerrar el puño en torno a este, arrugándose la playera. La expresión problemática que le enseña Sangaku a Onoda, hacen de este un manojo de nervios y preocupaciones que pronto externa al entristecérsele sus grandes ojos. Manami baja un poco la cabeza, sonriendo aún aparatosamente, y Sakamichi trata de hacer lo mismo para poder verle plenamente.

"¿Te duele algo, Manami-_kun_?"

Sangaku no responde, y la tierna voz que parece cuidar sus palabras, le producen un ardor agradable que le enciende el alma. Es casi como lo que causa la naturaleza, el cansancio y el dolor generados al pedalear por horas cuesta arriba las enormes zonas montañosas de Hakone, esas que le hacen sentirse vivo.

"Dime, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?, lo que sea que necesites yo lo haré para que te recuperes. S-solo pídemelo"

El pánico de Onoda es adorable, para Manami que le oye atento entre esa risa forzada que se arraiga cada vez más poderosa a su boca. Es una mentira lo que Sakamichi piensa acerca de su condición. No está enfermo, no se siente pésimo, ni nada semejante a ello; por el contrario, la energía se desborda rápidamente, y el cuerpo parece no poder controlar el flujo de ésta. Hay cierto sufrimiento, que se debe a un pensamiento irracional e impropio como injusto de su parte. Pues Manami siente celos de su propia amiga, de aquella bicicleta que tanto cuida. Quisiera saber más de Onoda, tener otro tema que no seas ruedas, pero no sabe cómo conseguir aquello, porque ni él mismo entiende de otra cosa que no sea ciclismo. Es absurdo, cómico, el cómo ahora esas necesidades aparecen de la nada y lo consumen al tiempo que lo revientan en sentimientos que se contradicen los unos a los otros.

"Sakamichi_-kun_"

El climber de Hakogaku eleve la mano para posarla en la mejilla derecha de Onoda, elevando la cabeza al tiempo en que trata de agachar tan solo un poco a Sakamichi para poder pegar la frente a la de su pareja.

"¿Ma—nami_-kun_?

Sin entender o comprender lo que Sangaku hace, Onoda deja que le guíe, contemplando detenidamente los movimientos y gestos ajenos.

"Me gustas"

"¿Huh—"

Las palabras de Manami desatan un conjuro que danza con el viento de la montaña, violento, colorido y tan poderoso como las explosiones de esas estrellas que relucen en los iris azulinos de Onoda, quien no comprende el significado de estas, quedándose pasmado, confundido, extrañado, con esos pequeños labios entreabiertos y permitiéndole al aire mecerle los cabellos.

"Más que cualquier otra cosa"

En un acto pausado pero fluido, Sangaku dirige los labios hacia los de Sakamichi, besándole suave, delicado, tierno y procurando no hacerle daño. Es un contacto perfecto, cariñoso, que realiza desde esa posición semi encorvada desde abajo. Dando la apariencia de ser más pequeño que Onoda. Y todo porque Manami no quiere obligarlo a alzarse sobre sus puntas, sino que prefiere agacharse, aguantar esas poses incomodas con tal de saborear esa boca que habla entusiasta y que alegre le llama por su nombre antes que a nadie.

Onoda es lento, tanto que no atina a reaccionar al gesto que despliega Manami sobre su boca. El beso sucede frente a él, transmitiéndole un grato sabor a sus papilas, generándole un cosquilleo en el estomago y un candor reflejado en tonos rojizos sobre sus mejillas.

Sangaku termina, separándose con sumo cuidado para enderezarse sin prisa alguna.

Los labios de Onoda brillan por la humedad propia mezclada con la ajena, y las galaxias estallan presurosas.

"Deberíamos seguir"

Alegre, volviendo a su usual expresión amable, Manami anima a Onoda a continuar con su rodada. Pronto toma del manubrio a su bicicleta, montándola mientras se coloca los guantes en ambas manos. Pero en cambio Onoda sigue sumido en algo del cual no sabe el sentido o el por qué de ello. Está tratando de procesar lo ocurrido, de asimilarlo para así dar un paso al frente y retomar la vida que se le ha ido.

Y Sangaku, sonriéndose, baja la cabeza al cerrar los ojos por un instante, para inmediatamente volver a alzar el rostro y decir briosamente: "Sakamichi_-kun_"; sacando al joven de Souhoku de su trance, quien pronto reacciona tartamudeando algo semejante al nombre de Manami, coloreándose hasta las orejas de un color bastante rojizo.

"S-s-sí"

Tratando de subirse a la bicicleta, fallando en posicionar los pies sobre los pedales y olvidándose por completo de dejar de apretar el freno de ésta.

"Hahaha"

Haciendo reír a Manami que complacido admira como el viento, su amigo, mece las estrellas brillantes encerradas en los ojos de Sakamichi en medio de aquel verde paisaje.

* * *

終わり.

* * *

**N/A **¡Me acaba de dar caries! Kdskfadskfkdask. Pero OTP es OTP. Y así va a hacer seguramente el de Makishima/Toudou (culpen a Jinpachi por ser un llorón).


End file.
